crashdayfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes
1.5.23 - 16.08.17 *Bugfix Fixed issue with initiating DirectX9 devices when Windows is set to >100% DPI scale *Bugfix Fixed crash caused by Soundtracks on startup ("Could not open ***.ogg") *Bugfix Fixed crash on launcher when loading config *Bugfix Fixed crash when starting an event after becoming host *Bugfix Steam cloud synchronization could lead to start-up problems; synchronization now disabled for hardware-specific configuration files *Bugfix Achievements: fixed "Win" Achievements not being tracked correctly *Bugfix Achievements: fixed the score values associated with Stunt Score achievements *Bugfix Stats: Fixed "Total Games Played" and "Total Losses" statistics *Bugfix Fixed password filtering *Bugfix HUD: limited name length on player list *Bugfix Fixed typo in Russian "Goldstunt" message *Bugfix Fixed Offroad Style 2 tire cost *Bugfix Fixed Professionals1 issue with unclosed walls *Bugfix Specific Car not appearing in the browser *Bugfix Fixed antiflood protection timer *Tweak Now rendering "Continue" Button in cutscenes every time *Tweak Hid ".trk" track extension in multiplayer browser and MP lobby *feature Ability to show Steam Group clan tags in front of names *feature Ability to disable anti-flood system in game.dbs *Localization Various smaller fixes for Russian localization 1.5.24 - 24.08.17 *Bugfix Crash: Fixed several DX9-related crashes ("Unable to reset rendering device") *Bugfix Crash: Fixed a rare random crash when joining a modded lobby. *Bugfix Crash: Fixed a rare crash when taking damage. *Bugfix HTF: Fixed flag being dropped on the rooftop when inside buildings. *Bugfix MP Browser: If you change list sorting and the click update, sorting will now correctly apply to the updated list *Bugfix Fixed various music playback issues. *Bugfix Fixed kilometers driven not being calculated. *Bugfix Achievements: Fixed achievements not working in team matches. *Bugfix Achievements: Fixed achievements to not count in mod development mode. *Tweak Achievements: Removed exaggerated achievements which were overly grindy or unfair to achieve (such as "Play 1000 hours") *Tweak Updated SDL to v2.0.5 (general input device enhancements) *Tweak Yellow arrow above flag is now hidden when too distant *Tweak Open Workshop item in Steam instead of your browser when clicking mod info / double clicking the mod. *Tweak Car modding: Increased maximum number of allowed gears *Localization "Flood correction" messages are now properly localized *RUS Various Russian localization adjustments. *RUS Added missing "Ё" "ё" cyrilic characters (such as when typing text). *RUS Fixed wrongly shown "б" character. 1.5.25 - 06.09.17 *Bugfix Crash: Fixed crash when cancelling a running mod download. *Bugfix Crash: Fixed crash on WIN7 machines when trying to join a modded lobby. *Bugfix Crash: Fixed crash when starting the game caused by incorrect kits.config file. *Bugfix Multiplayer: fixed clients receiving more damage than hosts. *Bugfix Fixed bug that shows an empty car for a few seconds when someone joins the lobby. *Bugfix Fixed FPS drop when using nitro on Xbox One controller. *Bugfix Fixed score lag issues in Hold The Flag. *Bugfix Fixed stunt show points not being synchronized. *Bugfix Fixed some issues with Redline Rush track (thanks to Kerouha). *Bugfix Improved missile synchronization. *Bugfix Fixed physics related issues with high FPS, resulting in general improved stability. *Bugfix Fixed smoke effects appearing after respawn. *Bugfix Hid bomb flashing for exploded players. *Bugfix Modding: Fixed forcedrivermodel not working in career for AI opponents. *Tweak Modding: Improved career ladder list and made it possible to define multiple nicknames for End Mission. *Tweak Increased chat message time. *Tweak Lobbies sorted by number of players connected when using player filter. *Tweak Made the flag less heavier when holding the flag. Added "Game.FlagHolderSlowdown" in game.dbs. *Tweak Made FPS limiter configurable from graphics.config. *Localization Fixed various localization texts. 1.5.26 - 22.09.17 *Crashfix Fixed crash with pickups in career mode when restarting events (reported by THE KOKS XXL). *Crashfix Fixed random crash when playing multiplayer HTF. *Crashfix Fixed random crash while spectating. *Crashfix Fixed multiplayer browser crash. *Crashfix Fixed random crash in multiplayer lobby. *Crashfix Fixed track editor crash when making a new track from delete CP view. *Bugfix Fixed resolution being too big on first start. *Bugfix Fixed bug that makes the game stuck after disabling mods (savegame invalidation). *Bugfix Fixed view range option issue that couldn't be changed. *Bugfix Fixed multiplayer car classes for default presets. *Bugfix Fixed game getting stuck when track finishes to play. *Feature Added support for non XInput controllers. *Feature Added the possibility to re-binding acceleration, brake and steer controls for gamepads. *Feature Added time-based bomb run mode for career mods. 1.5.27 - 02.02.18 *Bugfix Fixed the kick feature. *Bugfix Fixed crash when exiting from colour selection in multiplayer. *Bugfix Fixed lobbies that allowed blocked members to join. *Bugfix Prevented empty lobby names. *Bugfix Fixed recovery synchronization state in HTF. *Bugfix Fixed AI getting stucked in Pass The Bomb. *Bugfix Fixed crash when using car mods (reported by QuibblePantsC7). *Bugfix General multiplayer optimizations. *Tweak Fixed Steam Music getting stuck. *Feature Added the possibility to turn on manual transmission from game.dbs. in game.dbs *Feature Added the possibility to use test driving in multiplayer (seen the numerous requests about it). in game.dbs